


Hush, Baby Boy

by KatHowellLester



Series: Jaspar (ddlb) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Joe in Caspar's jumpers, M/M, overuse of baby boy, there's a butt plug in there somewhere too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHowellLester/pseuds/KatHowellLester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe accidentally calls Caspar daddy while they’re fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Baby Boy

It wasn’t the first time Joe and Caspar had sex, but it was the first time Joe had let his kinkiness slip. He had never told Caspar about it because he was embarrassed. He had never been with a guy before, and never with anyone as sweet and caring as Caspar. In the back of his mind, he knew being afraid to tell Caspar was ridiculous but he couldn’t help it.

“Please, daddy,” Joe whined before realising his slip up. He tried not to let it show, in the hopes that Caspar didn’t notice, but Joe was quite loud and he knew that his lover had heard it.

“What do you want baby? Tell me what you want.” Caspar was fingering Joe’s hole, preparing him for his cock.

“I want you.” Somewhere in his mind, he heard himself say  _ daddy _ , but not aloud. Caspar removed his fingers then moved his body so that he was between Joe’s legs. He slid in slowly until he bottomed out, waiting for Joe to signal that he was ready for him to move.

“Please,” Joe whined again. Caspar built up a reasonable pace, searching for Joe’s spot. When he did, it was no time before they both came.

****

They had decided to shower separately, mostly because Joe wanted to take his time, and Caspar had work he needed to finish. When Joe got out of the shower, he put on one of Caspar’s jumpers, wanting to feel the warmth and also the smell of Caspar.

“Uh, Caspar? Can I talk to you about something?” Joe asked quietly from where he was sat on the couch. Caspar was sitting at the table, focused on his laptop.

“Of course, babe. What’s the matter?” Caspar moved his laptop away from himself, focusing all his attention on his boyfriend.

“I, uh, didn’t mean to call you daddy earlier. It was an accident.” Joe looked down in embarrassment.

“I didn’t mind. It was quite hot actually.” Joe seemed to ignore Caspar’s words completely.

“I know it was weird and I’ll understand if you don’t want to sleep with me or anything for awhile.” Caspar sighed and moved over to sit on the couch, moving Joe so that he was sat on his lap.

“Hush, baby boy. I said it was hot. I liked it, and we can do that sort of thing whenever you want, okay? Don’t be embarrassed.” Caspar kissed Joe slowly, holding his hips gently.

“What if I want to call you ‘daddy’ all the time?” Joe asked after their kiss ended.

“Then you can. You’ll just have to be careful around family and friends.” Joe nodded and kissed Caspar again.

****

“Babe, it’s time for bed. We have to get up early tomorrow,” Caspar said, after Joe finished his game of FIFA.

“Just one more game. Please, daddy?” Joe gave Caspar pleading eyes, hoping he’d give in.

“No, it’s bedtime. If you hurry, we can play a different game but you have to get ready for bed first.” Joe’s expression quickly switched from sad to excited and he basically bolted down the stairs. In very little time, Joe had gotten himself ready for bed and he was laying down right as Caspar came in.

“Good boy,” Caspar said as he closed the door.

“Can we play a game now?” Joe asked, sitting up on the bed.

“Yes, baby boy, we can play now.” Caspar sat on the bed next to Joe, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy’s waist.

“What are we going to do, daddy?” Joe straddled Caspar’s lap, his hands finding their way into Caspar’s hair.

“What do you want to do, little one? Do you want to ride me?” Joe nodded, blushing.

“I did something without your permission, daddy.” Joe stood up and turned around, pulling Caspar’s jumper up above his bum, showing the butt plug he had in.

“That was a very bad thing to do, little boy. But I’ll let it slide since you’ve been so good the past few days.” Caspar slowly pulled the plug out with no warning, almost causing Joe to fall to his knees. Caspar held onto his hip, holding him in place while he put the plug on the bed.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I won’t do it again,” Joe said, climbing back onto Caspar’s lap. Caspar placed light kisses on Joe’s neck and collarbones, while Joe moved about impatiently.

“Alright, baby, you win. Do you need me to open you any more or do you think the plug was enough?”

“Please, just fuck me.” Caspar smacked Joe’s ass quite hard at that.

“Watch your mouth. You know better than to speak to me that way.”

“Please, daddy, I need you,” Joe whined.

“Now that’s much better. ” Caspar positioned his dick at Joe’s entrance, slowly entering. He held Joe’s hips, guiding the small boy down until he bottomed out. He held Joe there for a moment to let him adjust before helping him move up and down.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Joe chanted when Caspar started hitting his prostate with every bounce. Joe buried his face in Caspar’s neck, panting. Joe’s bounces became more erratic so Caspar pulled Joe off and laid him down on the bed. He slid back in and began thrusting, quickly finding Joe’s spot again.

“Daddy, ‘m so close,” Joe moaned. Caspar thrusted faster, and held Joe’s wrists together above his head.

“Come for daddy, baby boy,” Caspar said.

“But I’ll get your jumper dirty, daddy,” Joe whined, squirming around. Caspar used one hand to move the fabric of his jumper up Joe’s body and out of the way as much as possible.

“Little one, can you come for daddy now?” Joe nodded, coming hard on his stomach. Caspar felt Joe tighten around him and it was enough to make him fill Joe with his come. Caspar slid out of Joe slowly before heading off into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth.

“I’m going to wipe you off and then you’re going to bed, understood?” Caspar wiped Joe’s drying come off of his stomach and cleaned up his hole.

“Daddy, come to bed with me,” Joe mumbled sleepily. Caspar climbed into bed with him and spooned with him, holding him close until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me in comments what you'd like to read in this series in the future. I'm in the process of writing more right now, but I don't have very many ideas. -Kat xx


End file.
